Zwei Brüder mit einem Herzen
by kiwiboy
Summary: Jack und seine Brüder Mike und Jordan leben in der Mall


ZWEI BRÜDER MIT EINEM HERZEN   
(Jack & Mike Story)  
  
1-1.  
Jack war durch die Mall gestreift und hatte Farbe und frische Malersachen zusammengesucht, weil sie vorhatten, das Zimmer neu zu streichen. Er kam damit zurück in die kleine Wohnung, die ganz oben unter dem Dach des Gebäudes lag. Hier lebte er mit seinem Bruder Mike, der ein Jahr älter war, und Halbbruder Jordan, der drei Jahre älter war.  
Ihr Dad war der Hausmeister der Mall gewesen. Von ihm hatte Jack viele praktische Dinge gelernt, denn Dad war ein Alleskönner, für jedes Problem, das mit dem Haus zu tun hatte, fand er eine Lösung. Aber eigentlich war Mike der bessere Handwerker mit zwei geschickten und kräftigen Händen, während Jack sich mehr für das Theoretische interessierte und die meiste Zeit am Computer verbrachte und irgendwelche Formeln für seine Erfindungen ausrechnete.  
Doch die Eltern waren an dem Virus gestorben, so wie alle Erwachsenen. Jetzt waren die Brüder allein die Herren über die Mall, die seither geschlossen war. Während Jack und Mike wenig Lust verspürten, die sichere Mall zu verlassen, in der sie schließlich in den verschiedenen Läden reichlich alles fanden, was sie zum leben benötigten, trieb sich Jordan oft tagelang draußen herum, ohne viel zu erzählen, was er da tat, und was da so los war.  
  
1-2.  
Das Zimmer war schon ausgeräumt und der Fußboden mit dickem Papier ausgelegt. Es war Jacks und Mikes gemeinsames Kinderzimmer, seit sie sich erinnern konnten. Es war ein heißer Sommertag. Mike lag mit freiem Oberkörper ausgestreckt auf dem Boden in der Mitte des Raums und starrte an die Zimmerdecke.   
Über die ganze Decke war ein Urwald gemalt. Grüne Bäume, einige mit Früchten, Büsche, blühende Blumen, sogar ein Sumpftümpel, und verschiedene Tiere, hauptsächlich bunte Vögel, und Affen und ein Leopard oder sowas ähnliches.  
Unzählige Tage hatten die Jungen in ihren Betten gelegen und über sich in diesen Urwald geblickt, sodaß sie jede Pflanze und jedes Tier kannten, auch wenn sie von den meisten die Namen nicht wußten. Manchen hatte Mike eigene Namen gegeben. Von Zeit zu Zeit kamen sie ihm wie lebende Familienmitglieder vor, so vertraut waren sie. Schließlich waren sie ja immer da. Sie würden ihn niemals verlassen, sie würden immer auf ihn aufpassen, wenn er schlief. Manchmal, wenn Jack nicht da war, redete er sogar mit ihnen. Sie waren gute Zuhörer.  
  
1-3.  
Mike kam sich ein bißchen seltsam vor an diesem Tag. Ich bin doch schon 15, dachte er, so langsam sollte ich mal aufhören, mich wie ein Kind zu benehmen. Das ist doch albern, daß ich immer noch an diesen Tieren hänge, wie damals als kleiner Junge. Zum Glück weiß es niemand.  
Jack polterte mit Farbeimer und Malergerät befrachtet herein und ließ gleich einige von den Pinseln und dem Zeug auf den Boden fallen. Mike schreckte auf.  
"Es wird wirklich Zeit, daß wir uns von diesen lächerlichen Kindertapeten verabschieden, findest du nicht?" sagte Jack und zog dabei sein Hemd aus, weil er es nicht mit Farbe bekleckern wollte, und außerdem war es brütend heiß.   
"In dieses Zimmer kann man doch unmöglich ein Mädchen mitbringen", fuhr er fort, "die würde gleich wieder davonlaufen."  
"Wieso Mädchen?" fragte Mike.  
Jack erwiderte nichts. Sein Bruder hatte eben manchmal eine lange Leitung. Es war das beste, sowas einfach zu übergehen. Er würde früher oder später darauf kommen, was gemeint war - oder auch nicht. Es war ja nicht so wichtig.  
  
1-4.  
"Das hat Mum gemalt", sagte Mike mit trauriger Stimme, den Blick immer noch auf das riesige Bild an der Zimmerdecke gerichtet.  
Jack schaute nach oben in den Urwald, dann ließ er seine Augen langsam an der Wand mit der von der hereinscheinenden Sonne über die Jahre ausgebleichten "Max & Moritz"-Tapete hinuntergleiten, über den Fußboden zu Mike, der regungslos auf dem Rücken lag. Sein Gesicht sah so friedlich aus. Sein strammer Brustkorb hob und senkte sich mit den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen. Jacks Blick verschleierte sich, so als wäre er unter Wasser, und genauso fühlte sich plötzlich sein ganzer Körper an - so schwerelos, als würde er tauchen und hätte nichts um sich herum, keinen Boden, nur schweben. Mikes dunkle Brustwarzen schienen auf seiner von Schweiß feucht glänzenden Haut zu tanzen. Die Atmungsbewegung wurde zu einem gewaltigen Pulsieren. Jack sah Mikes Herz. Da lag es vor ihm, ein tiefrotes lebendiges Ding, das sich bewegte und fast wie ein Tier wirkte, an eine riesige Schnecke erinnerte es, weil es so Windungen hatte. Das Blut strömte durch die dicken Adern. Jack verfolgte eine Ader hinab bis zu Mikes Bauchnabel. Wie ein Teleobjektiv zoomten sich seine Augen an diese Höhle heran, bis Jack ganz darin verschwand und in Mikes Nabel eintauchte. Er sah, wie Mike geboren wurde. Er sah, wie er selbst geboren wurde. Er hatte ein winziges Baby vor Augen. Er sah seine Mutter.   
Mike und er waren aus demselben Fleisch und Blut. Jetzt, wo ihre Mutter tot war, waren sie allein auf der Welt. Sie hatten nur noch sich. Die beiden Brüder hatten sich immer sehr nahe gestanden, aber jetzt waren sie noch enger verbunden, sie fühlten sich wie Eins.  
  
1-5.  
Die ganze Vision hatte nur einige Sekunden gedauert, vielleicht auch noch viel weniger. Dann war Jack wieder wach und sah klar, wie sein Bruder ausgestreckt auf dem Boden lag. Die Erinnerung an die Mutter war aufgeflammt, und Jack antwortete auf Mikes vorhergehende Bemerkung:   
"Sie war eine großartige Malerin."  
"Wir dürfen es nicht wegmachen", sagte Mike.  
"Du hast recht", stimmte Jack zu. "Weißt du, Mike, ich muß dir was gestehen. Aber versprich, daß du mich nicht auslachst."  
Mike drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah Jack an. Der eine Blick genügte, denn die zwei Brüder waren sich so verbunden, daß sie sich oft ohne Worte verständigten. Sie konnten ihre Gedanken erfühlen.  
"Mike, ich rede manchmal mit ihnen, mit den Tieren", gestand Jack und zeigte mit dem Finger auf das Urwaldgemälde an der Zimmerdecke.  
Da quoll eine Träne aus Mikes rechtem Auge und lief über seine Wange.  
"Ich auch, Jack, das tue ich auch", sagte Mike in einem weinerlichen Ton.   
Dann streckte er die Arme aus. Jack ging hin, kniete nieder und ließ sich in Mikes Arme fallen.  
  
1-6.  
Ein bißchen wehmütig war Mike schon zumute, als sie anfingen, die alte Kindertapete mit den Lausbubenfiguren von diesem deutschen Dichter und Zeichner zu überpinseln. Wilhelm Busch hieß der, Mike hatte oft in den beiden Büchern geblättert, die im Wohnzimmerschrank der Eltern standen. Die Geschichte von "Fips, der Affe" mochte er. Und "Max und Moritz" hießen die Buben auf der Tapete, die den Erwachsenen lauter bitterböse Streiche spielten, und die Mike als Kind deshalb voll cool gefunden hatte.   
Jack hingegen brannte darauf, den lächerlichen Wandschmuck ins Reich der Geschichte zu befördern und dem Zimmer einen neuen Look zu verpassen. So verschwanden ein Max und ein Moritz nach dem anderen unter dicker schwarzer Farbe. Das ist wie eine Beerdigung, dachte Mike, wir schaufeln die Jungs einfach unter die Erde, pechschwarze Erde, bei lebendigem Leib werden sie begraben. Waren die eigentlich auch Brüder? Er stellte sich vor, es wären Jack und er, lebendig begraben.  
Am Ende waren alle vier Wände tiefschwarz getüncht, durchsetzt mit großen weißen und roten Streifen, die diagonal von der Decke bis zum Boden durchgezogen waren, und einigen dekorativen weißen und roten Kreisen und Dreiecken, welche dezent über die Flächen verteilt waren. Das war Jacks Einfall gewesen, er mochte gerne einfache geometrische Formen. Er fand, daß die Schlichtheit und Klarheit dieser Wandmuster ideal war, um die Ruhe zu verbreiten, in der er sich auf das Nachdenken konzentrieren konnte, wenn er an einer mathematischen Aufgabe tüftelte. Außerdem entfaltete das Urwaldbild an der Decke jetzt eine völlig neue Wirkung, es entstand eine ganz neue Atmosphäre.  
  
1-7.  
"Das ist ja voll krass", rief Jordan entsetzt, als er das neue, schwarzgestrichene Zimmer betrat.  
"Das war Jacks Idee", erklärte Mike, "er wollte das so."  
"Hör auf, Mike", schimpfte Jordan, "hör auf, immer Jack für alles verantwortlich zu machen, was du tust."  
"Aber ich mache Jack nicht verantwortlich", verteidigte sich Mike, "wir haben es zusammen gemacht, wir beide, Jack und ich."  
"Ja klar, natürlich, Jack und du, ihr zwei, ein Herz und eine Seele", raunte Jordan und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, wandte sich genervt ab und ging. Dann rief er noch nach: "Vielleicht könnte sich Jack mal ein bißchen mehr an der Hausarbeit beteiligen, statt nur so überflüssiges dummes Zeug zu machen."  
"Das tut er doch, er hilft genauso viel mit wie ich", rief Mike.  
"Ach ja? Davon merke ich aber nichts."  
"Dann sag's ihm doch selber."  
Jordan war schon in der Küche angekommen, wo sich das benutzte Geschirr stapelte und rief nur noch mißmutig "besten Dank für den schlauen Tip".  
Er seufzte und machte sich ans Aufräumen. Er war der Ältere, daher war ihm bewußt, daß die Verantwortung bei ihm lag und er so oder so keine andere Wahl hatte. Er mußte sich um den Haushalt kümmern, sonst tat es niemand.  
Da kam Jack herein. "Mike sagt, du hättest gesagt, ich würde nicht genug mithelfen", sagte er betrübt. Jordan sah ihn an. Er mochte seinen Halbbruder wirklich gern und konnte es nie ertragen, ihn mit einem unglücklichen Gesicht zu sehen. "Ist schon gut. Das hab ich nicht so gemeint, Jack. Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. Wir sind doch Brüder."  
  
1-8.  
Jack fühlte sich richtig gut in dem neuen Zimmer. Alles Alte war hinweggefegt, nur die Bewohner, er und Mike und die Tiere in dem Deckengemälde, waren noch dieselben, aber sie waren jetzt alle frei. Trotzdem erfüllte ihn ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit und Leere. Er stand auf und lief hinüber zu Mikes Bett. Der lag dort unbekleidet und nur halb mit einem leichten Tuch bedeckt, weil es furchtbar heiß war.  
"Mike, schläfst du schon?"  
"Ja".  
Es war lange her, daß Jack das zum letzten mal getan hatte. Früher, als sie noch kleiner waren, hatte er es oft gemacht, und es war immer ein wahnsinnig schönes Gefühl gewesen. Er fühlte sich dabei so sicher und geborgen.  
"Mike, kann ich zu dir kommen?"  
"Jack?" - Mike blinzelte mit den Augen und erinnerte sich, wie sein jüngerer Bruder früher immer so gerne zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen war, wenn er schlecht geträumt hatte, oder wenn er sich vor einem Gewitter fürchtete.  
"Komm", flüsterte Mike.  
Jack legte sich zu Mike in das Bett und kuschelte sich an seinen Bruder. Wie Mike hatte auch er in der heißen Sommernacht nichts an. Jack verspürte ein wohliges Kribbeln am ganzen Körper...  
  
1-9.  
"Ach ja, Jordan, du bist also der dritte Bruder im Bunde", sagte das hübsche Mädchen mit den langen blonden Haaren.  
"Der dritte?" fragte Jordan verduzt und ließ die Finger von dem Milchshakeglas abgleiten, das auf dem Bistrotisch vor ihm stand.  
"Du bist doch der Bruder von Jack und Mike", sagte sie.  
"Ah, ach ja, stimmt, Jack und Mike", bestätigte Jordan schnell, der für einen Augenblick die Fassung verloren hatte. Was für ein bezauberndes Mädchen!  
"Dann bist du Mara", stellte er fest.  
"Ja, ich bin Mara, Jacks Freundin", erklärte sie stolz. Sie sah umwerfend aus.  
"Ich muß sagen, mein Bruder hat einen verdammt guten Geschmack", entfuhr es Jordan unwillkürlich.  
Mara lächelte und sah ihn verführerisch an, um ihm zu zeigen, daß ihr das Kompliment gefiel. "Das muß bei euch in der Familie liegen", spekulierte sie. "Du bist wirklich total nett, genau wie Jack. Und du siehst echt nett aus."  
Jordan fühlte sich geschmeichelt und etwas erschreckt. Mara war ein ganzes Stück jünger als er, sie war in Jacks Alter, und normalerweise interessierte er sich mehr für deutlich ältere Mädchen, die erwachsener waren. Aber wäre sie nicht die Freundin seines Bruders gewesen, dann hätte er sich ohne Umschweife auf einen Flirt mit dieser Schönheit eingelassen, die da plötzlich vor ihm aufgetaucht war.  
"Jetzt fehlt nur noch Mike", sagte Mara, "ich möchte unbedingt auch bald euren Bruder Mike kennenlernen. Er ist bestimmt genauso süß wie Jack - und wie du", himmelte sie Jordan an. "Jack hat mir viel von ihm erzählt."  
"Mike?!" sagte Jordan entsetzt. Seine Stimmung kippte schlagartig um, Mara sah es ihm an.  
"Was hast du? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?" fragte sie besorgt.  
Jordan versuchte sich zu fassen.  
"Wie lange kennt ihr euch jetzt, Jack und du?"  
"Morgen sind es genau vier Wochen", bekannte sie freudig. "Wir wollten losziehen und es feiern. Er wäre doch toll, wenn Mike und du auch mitkommen würden", schwärmte Mara. Dann sah sie, wie sich Jordans Gesicht versteinerte.  
  
1-10.  
"Mara, es gibt da etwas, das du wissen solltest", begann Jordan nach einer langen Pause. "Meine beiden Brüder haben nur ein Herz!"  
Mara riß die Augen weit auf und durchbohrte Jordan mit einem rätselhaften Blick. "Hä? Was meinst du damit?" fragte sie verwirrt.  
Jordan holte tief Luft und umklammerte mit der rechten Hand nervös das Milchshakeglas, während sich die linke zu einer Faust verkrampft hatte. Dann sagte er etwas, das Mara auf ihrem Barhocker zu einer Salzsäule erstarren ließ:   
"Es tut mir leid, daß ich dir das sagen muß: Ich habe keine zwei Brüder. Ich habe nur einen Bruder. Jack und Mike sind ein und dieselbe Person. Sie sind beide mein einziger Bruder, den ich über alles liebe. Durch die Katastrophe mit dem Virus, wo alle Erwachsenen gestorben sind, hat Mike einen Schock erlitten. Dadurch hat sich seine Persönlichkeit gespalten. Seither ist er Jack. Aber Mike lebt weiter. Mein Bruder ist jetzt beide. Mike ist sein altes Ich, und Jack ist sein neues Ich. Das ist die Wahrheit, Mara."  
Sie saßen sich noch eine lange Zeit regungslos gegenüber. Nachdem sich Jordan etwas gelöst hatte, griff er vorsichtig nach Maras Hand, und diese sanfte Berührung erweckte sie aus der Lähmung.  
"Deshalb wollte Jack mich nie mit zu sich nach Hause nehmen", sagte sie leise.  
"Ich habe alles versucht", sagte Jordan zu Mara, "ich gebe ihm alle Liebe, die ich habe, meine ganze Bruderliebe. Aber das ist nicht dasselbe. Nur die Liebe eines Mädchens kann ihn heilen. Nur deine Liebe, Mara, kann Jack und Mike wieder vereinen."  
Mara fröstelte. Aber sie spürte Jordans warme Finger auf ihrem Handrücken.  
"Dann will ich es tun", sprach sie, "und Jack - und Mike - mit all meiner Liebe erlösen."  
  
ENDE  
  
****** 


End file.
